


Christmas Eve

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Frosting cookies, Holmes Family, M/M, Multi, Parentlock, Sherlock is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001
Summary: Sherlock started freaking out as him, and his girlfriend Taylor, walked up the pathway to his parents manor. Sherlock was holding their four year-old daughter (Mallory Violet Holmes), while Taylor was holding their one month-old son (William Tyler Holmes). His parents, nor Mycroft knew about his children, or Taylor. They had Anthea help with keeping them a secret since the kids have his last name. Sherlock and Taylor finished university at twenty. They graduated a month before Mallory was born. As soon as Sherlock and Taylor were out of University they moved to London, and made sure Mycroft didn't find out. Now they were back to see his family all together once again. He had seen Mycroft, because he helped his boyfriend Greg with cases. Not even Greg or his best friends John and Victor knew he had kids and a girlfriend, because she rented the flat below him to keep it a secret.I have no clue if this is edited or not, so sorry for mistakes.





	

Sherlock started freaking out as him, and his girlfriend Taylor, walked up the pathway to his parents manor. Sherlock was holding their four year-old daughter (Mallory Violet Holmes), while Taylor was holding their one month-old son (William Tyler Holmes). His parents, nor Mycroft knew about his children, or Taylor. They had Anthea help with keeping them a secret since the kids have his last name. Sherlock and Taylor finished university at twenty. They graduated a month before Mallory was born. As soon as Sherlock and Taylor were out of University they moved to London, and made sure Mycroft didn't find out. Now they were back to see his family all together once again. He had seen Mycroft, because he helped his boyfriend Greg with cases. Not even Greg or his best friends John and Victor knew he had kids and a girlfriend, because she rented the flat below him to keep it a secret.

“William, you must be Taylor, and who are these?” His mother said as she opened the door for them.

“Mum, da, Myc, these are mine and Taylor's children. This is Mallory Violet Holmes, and this is William Tyler Holmes. He is a month old, and she is four years old.” 

“That's wonderful. Why don't we go join, Victor, his parents, and girlfriend, John and Mary, and Greg?” 

“Sounds Great. Do you have a place we could put the diaper bag?”

“Yes, why not in the kitchen Will.”

“Ok. Mal can you get down so daddy can put Wills diaper bag down?” Sherlock said to his daughter who shook her head. “Alright. Come on then.”

“Wait did you just seriously call yourself daddy?” Mycroft asked blocking his path.

“Yes I did. Now this bag is getting heavy so move so I can put it down.”

“Fine.” He said and Sherlock put the diaper bag in the kitchen, then followed his parents into the living room. He was holding Mal with one arm and holding Taylor's hand with the other.

“Will, who are these people?” Mrs. And Mr. Trevor asked.

“This is my girlfriend Taylor, my daughter Mallory, and son William.” He said 

“Their cute, Sherlock, and you've meet my girlfriend Sally.” Victor said to his long time friend.

“Yeah, Sally good to see you. John, Mary, Greg good to see you guys too.”

“William you four are staying the night. No arguing, we have a baby pin in the guest room for when we babysit Victors daughter when they visit his parents.” Siger Holmes said to his youngest son.

“Ok.” Sherlock said which surprised his family.

“Ok? Your not going to try to argue?”

“It'd be dangerous to head back tonight anyway.”

"Did you just say something was dangerous, and your still not going to do it?" John asked while everyone else was staring in surprise.

"My family come first. So yes, I'm not going to head back to London in this weather."

"Ok, ok."

"Daddy who are these people?" Mal asked.

"Well Mal, that's John my friend, his wife Mary, and their daughter Rosie. Then over there is your uncle Mycroft, and his boyfriend Greg. That's my friend Victor, his daughter Lilly, and his girlfriend Sally. Those are his parents, and then you have my parents, your grandparents." He said holding his daughter close and pointing to each person.

"Ok."

"Here sweetie, let your daddy hold William, and I'll hold you." Taylor told their daughter who just shook her head.

"It's fine she's just scared I've got her." Sherlock said.

"Ok if your sure."

"I'm sure."

"Will, would you and Your family like to join in on frosting the cookies we were just going to do them?" Siger said to his youngest son, "Also Elizabeth is going to be here sometime tonight."

"We would love to help with the cookies, and it's about time she's here for Christmas."

"Will we haven't seen you here for four years, you have no place to argue."

"I have other responsibilities."

"I know. Let's not fight, son." 

"Knock, knock. Anyone ho... SHERLOCK!" Elizabeth screamed as she saw Sherlock when she came in the manor. She ran up and jumped on her brother, to hug him. Sherlock picked her up and spun her around, after setting his daughter down.

"How's Eton?" Sherlock asked the fifteen year old.

"Let's just say they wish I was graduating early like you."

" Elizabeth what did you do?!" Violet yelled at her daughter.

"I'm just not wanting to do sports." She answered innocently.

"You like to fence."

"Dang it." She then looked to Sherlock for help. He immediately saw what she meant she did.

"Mum, maybe you really don't want to know." Sherlock said.

"William, I want to know."

"Ok she was caught smoking." 

"What!?"

"Oh Lizzie, this is my daughter Mallory, and son William, that I was telling you about. You already know Taylor, so my introductions are done." Sherlock said ignoring his mother.

"Wait when did you find out about them, Elizabeth?" Mycroft asked his sister.

"When Sherlock came for his monthly visit four years ago, well that's when I learnt about Mal."

"You visit our sister, but not our full family?" Mycroft said turning on his brother, and immediately Greg and John were getting ready to stop a fight.

"Yes she's less annoying."

"Excuse me." 

"You heard me, now let's just get cookies done, and then Christmas Eve presents."

“Yeah Sherlock is right let's do cookies.” Elizabeth said

“Well then you and Sherlock go change out of your expensive clothes.” Violet said. While Sherlock and Elizabeth went up to their rooms and changed, Violet asked Taylor about herself. Also, while Sherlock was changing Victor and Taylor caught up, on what the other had been doing since university.

"Daddy!" Mal said running up to Sherlock as he came into the kitchen. He was now dressed in jeans, that were a little baggy, and a tight red t-shirt.

"Hey Mal, mind if I help with your cookies?”

“Nope Daddy, you have to help with my cookies.”

“Mal your daddy could do his own.” Violet said

“No, daddy helps me.” Mal said in a sassy voice, causing Sherlock to bite his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

“Well there in no question now, she is definitely your daughter ‘Lock.” Mycroft said. Causing everyone to laugh.

“Let's get these cookies put up.” Violet said when they were done. “Mal here, for being a good helper you can have a cookie, and help pass out the rest.”

“Daddy, cookie?” Mal said going up to her father.

“No thank you, sweetheart.” 

“Daddy, you helped decorate them, so you should help eat them.”

“Can't argue with that logic Sherlock.” Mary said

“Yeah, fine, happy.” He said taking a cookie, that Mal had decorated. She went around and handed out cookies.

“Daddy, you should hold Will, and then mummy can hold me.”

“Alright, there.” He said grabbing his one-month old son from his girlfriend, so their daughter could sit on her lap.

“Alright, so we will do the one present for each of you and then tomorrow, we can open the rest. We have to wait for Siger, and Jack (Mr. Trevor) to get back, they ran out to do some last minutes shopping for Mal and Will.” Violet said.

“You didn't need to.” Sherlock said

“Yes, we did. Now while their gone why don't you get those presents from your car trunk. I can hold Will for you.”

“Alright.” Sherlock said giving up. That night when presents were passed out they all went to sleep.

 

 

“Nope, I need your help with them daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was done since Christmas just hadn't posted it. Please tell me what you think, but keep comments appropriate. Please leave kudos also. Thank you hope you enjoy.


End file.
